1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard coat sheet which is suitable to be used for providing an anti-scattering property and a light (heat ray) shielding function to a window pane in a building or a vehicle, or to be used for preventing scribbling, for preventing the sticking of a bill, for preventing glare (by display for a television, a personal computer and the like), and which is excellent not only in abrasion resistance and wear resistance, but also in anti-fouling property, water repellence, oil repellence, anti-glare property and antibacterial property.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, articles are widespread which are made by subjecting an adhesive film such as an anti-scattering film or a light shielding film for a window pane for a building or a vehicle, or a surface protecting laminate film to a hard coating treatment. A polyethylene terephthalate film is mainly used for the base sheet of each of these adhesive films, but many of the articles are made by subjecting the film to the hard coating treatment for the purpose of providing an abrasion (and/or wear) resistance.
However, the prior art film subjected to the hard coating treatment suffers from a problem that it is difficult to remove an oil-containing ink or dusts deposited on a surface of a hard coat. For a countermeasure therefor, the provision of the anti-fouling property is required in addition to the performance of the prior art coat.
As a result of the experiments made by the present inventors, it has been found that a hard coat sheet having excellent anti-fouling and water- and oil-repellent properties is produced by blending a radiation-curing silicone resin into an (acrylic) radiation-curing resin.
On the basis of such knowledge, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hard coat sheet having an anti-fouling property, an anti-glare property and an anti-bacterial property in addition to the performance of the above-described hard coat.